Kathryne Palmer
Kathryne Palmer is a 16-year-old Ravenclaw. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Kathryne Palmer was born on August 28 to Jane and Issac Palmer. Jane and Issac were both ordinary muggles that had met in high school and eventually ended up getting married. While Issac's parents had both been magical, Issac wasn't born with magic. Kathryne was their first daughter born, but she was followed by three more girls, Tara, Laura, and Ryann. Growing up, Kathryne was always the dependable one. She was the most mature and helped out the rest of her family, even when she'd rather be doing something else. She found it hard to make friends, and so much of her early school years were spent on her own, usually reading. Eventually, she began to make a couple of close friends. Kathryne was always one of the smartest girls in class and was loved by her teachers. When Kathryne turned ten, her family moved across the country which devastated Kathryne. She recognized that she didn't make friends easily and didn't want to have to leave the ones that she had grown so close to. Kathryne became more silent and withdrawn after the move. She spent more time with her books and even began to try and write down some of the stories in her head. She quickly learned what it felt like not to be the smartest in school. While everyone in Arizona knew that she was the smart one, the students here already had the smart ones and the teachers' pets. It was hard for her to adjust, but she reminded herself that she didn't have to be the best, just her best. On her eleventh birthday, an old friend of Issac's came with a letter for Kathryne and explained to her and her family that he was a wizard that had been sent to bring Kathryne to Hogwarts, as she was also magical. Kathryne was excited, but also nervous and scared at the prospect of traveling to an unfamiliar school to develop talents that she didn't realize she even had before this day. Eventually, she agreed to go. They bought everything that she would need and then Kathryne was sent off to Hogwarts. There she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Throughout her years there, Kathryne mostly kept to herself, observing the other Ravenclaws around her. She began to feel like she was just faking her way through her schooling. She never felt as smart as the others and felt like the only reason she knew any answers was because of those around her. She always felt out of place, but eventually got used to the feeling. Personality Kathryne is very dependable and mature. She always does what she is asked and tries to complete things to the best of her ability. She tries to alleviate stress in others' life, even if it adds to her own. She prefers reading and writing to socializing and likes to be in a large group, but simply observing, not talking or being noticed by others. She is very independent and stays mostly to herself, feeling like she doesn't belong anywhere. Looks Kathryne has long blond hair and brown eyes. She doesn't care much about what others think of her, but she does want to feel good in what she wears. She struggles to find a style that suits her most of the time. Wand Kathryne's wand is made of Acacia wood and has a phoenix feather core. It is eleven inches long and she usually carries it around with her. Alliances * Most Ravenclaws Enemies * None Gallery KatiePalmer.jpg KatiePalmer2.jpg KathrynePalmer.jpg KatiePalmer1.jpg KatiePalmer3.jpg KatiePalmer4.jpg KatiePalmer5.jpg KatiePalmer6.jpg KatiePalmer7.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Sixteen Category:Student Category:Ravenclaw Category:Straight O Student Category:American Category:Muggleborn